Head Cutter
The Head Cutter is a wonder weapon that appears in the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies map, Zombies in Spaceland. The Head Cutter, like all quest weapons, is a buildable weapon consisting of 3 components: a souvenir trophy, a battery, and an elemental crystal. All four quest weapons require the, Golden Teeth to be purchased from the Astrocade reward counter for 300 tickets, a Brute to break the teeth on the alligator trap in the Kepler System section of the map, and the broken teeth to be replaced with the gold teeth to reveal a cabinet which contains all the crystals. Parts: * Battery: Using 350 tickets, purchase the Cryo Grenades from the prize counter in the Astrocade section of the map. Throw a Cryo grenade at the animatronic Yeti next to the entrance to Polar Peak. This will cause the Yeti to start blowing freezing breath which will freeze all zombies it touches, which the player must accrue 10 headshot kills on frozen zombies. This will cause the Yeti to roar, signalling the spawning of the battery. Once the Yeti has roared, the battery will spawn on another Yeti statue next to the teleporter in the Polar Peak gift shop. * Souvenir trophy (Yeti): Place 3 Green Yeti coins in the Souvenir Machine in the Polar Peak section of the map, located in the gift shop near the prize station, one at a time. After the third coin is deposited, a Revocator will drop and a toy yeti trophy will spawn directly beside the souvenir machine. * Yellow crystal: After turning on power to all sections of the map and linking all four teleporters, enter the central teleporter into the Pack-a-Punch room. In the left hand corner of the room is a table with four UFOs. Interact with the table to send the UFOs out into the map. One of these UFOs will begin a flight pattern over the Dragon's Breath trap in Polar Peak, specifically the yellow UFO. In a single activation of the trap, kill 20-30 zombies with the trap. This will cause the UFO to change its flight pattern to a larger one around the area. With 300 tickets, purchase an Arcane Core from any reward stand located around the map. Using only the gun the Arcane Core is attached to, reap zombie souls by getting kills near the UFO. Once the requisite number has been reached, the UFO will stop collecting souls and drop glowing yellow goo in its flight path which can be applied to a weapon with an Arcane Core. Once the Wind elemental upgrade is obtained, head to the Alligator Head trap in the Keplar System. Assuming the crystal cabinet has been opened by placing the gold teeth, shoot the leftmost section of the cabinet with the elemental weapon, which will reveal a yellow crystal which must be collected. Interact with the opening to collect the crystal. Once all three parts have been collected, they need to be placed in the cardboard cutout next to the Polar Peak teleporter. Each piece will need to be added separately. Once all three have been added, the Head Cutter can be obtained from the cutout. The weapon will cause a zombie to stop in its tracks when hit and its head to explode, causing splash damage to all zombies around it. When upgraded via Pack-a-Punch Machine after the Alien Fuses have been installed, it becomes the Guillotine. Gallery Head Cutter IW.png|The Head Cutter in first-person. Head Cutter ADS IW.png|Aiming down the Head Cutter's sights. Head Cutter Sticker Pack IW.png|The Head Cutter sticker pack. Head Cutter Crafting IW.png|The Head Cutter's crafting station. Yeti Toy IW.png|The Yeti Toy used to craft the Head Cutter. Head Cutter Battery IW.png|The Battery used to craft the Head Cutter. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Wonder Weapons